This invention relates to a game apparatus, especially to a board game apparatus enabling a person to enjoy boad games including Go, shogi (Japanese chess), chess and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a board game apparatus enabling a person to learn the standard orders of development in the above-mentioned games or to solve problems of the above-mentioned games.
Usually, a person learns the standard orders of development in or problems of the game of Go, shogi, chess or the like by studying the special books related to the game. In this case, he or she places or moves the game pieces on the game board with reference to the special book. He or she has to compare the game piece arrangement on the actual game board with that of the drawing of the book in every placement or movement of the game piece. These are hard and troublesome tasks.